


Possessive

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Junk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Casual touching isn't always just casual touching





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/gifts).

> I feel like a shit writer and I can't write to save my life....so what do I do??? I write. Someone tell me how that logics out.
> 
> Seriously though this is your fault Jessa. And you know why.

It had started with casual touching, nothing serious, nothing to worry about. Shownu knew that, really they all knew that. But somewhere undeterminable it had morphed into something else. Something not innocent. Something possessive. 

Not that Changkyun had ever complained about it, though Shownu wasn't sure their maknae actually had complaints. Not with the way he seemed to soak up the attention in those moments. His eyes closed and his body entirely too willing. 

That was how it started, and Shownu knew where it would end. Where it had to end because it was the only natural conclusion when they wanted, when Changkyun wanted. And one night it came to a head. 

Changkyun had been nestled between Shownu and Wonho on the couch and the other members were littered around the room. And in that moment everything had been peaceful, tension free, and normal. Until it wasn't. 

It seemed to come out of nowhere when Changkyun spoke, his words a trade mark shock value. One that was usually reserved for in front of cameras and Monbebe. "I know that you want me." 

Minhyuk had been the first to respond, a quip with a speed to be envious of. Breaking through the thick confusion of the moment. "Who are you talking to?" A valid question since the previous words had felt addressed to the room.

Changkyun had smirked, a devilish hooded look sweeping the room. "All of you." Had been the answer accompanied by a lick of sultry lips. And the conclusion Shownu had seen coming came to be.

Jooheon had shifted in a manner that spoke of being called out, while Kihyun and Minhyuk managed a look that said scandalized. But Wonho was honest in his actions, a squeeze to the thigh he was holding. While Hyungwon nodded and Shownu fought a flush.

Everything started over then. A tedious build up to something different. To kisses not shoulder hugs, to bedroom eyes and come hither looks from concealed lust. A new dynamic was established. A new order. One that didn't hide what Shownu had always known them to be. Possessive.

**Author's Note:**

> If it's bad please be honest.


End file.
